Buddy Trail
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Shelby and Juliette are forced to go on a buddy trail. Sheliette.


Juliette was freaking out. She didn't want to die. This was how people died. She knew this would happen. When her brought up Horizon and said what it was about, where it was located what it made the kids do she knew this is how she would die. She just didn't expect the person who was with her would be.

"Juliette stop swinging!" Shelby yelled out sounding out of breath.

"I'm not trying to swing!" Juliette shouted back.

"Well you are!" Shelby was gripping into the ground as hard as she could so as not to get dragged down with Juliette.

"Well I'm sorry next time I fall in a hole I'll be more concerned with staying still!" Juliette paused for a moment and Shelby would hear the fear in her voice when she spoke again. "You won't let go right? You won't drop me."

"I'm not holding on to you Princess so no I can't let go. We're chained together remember." Shelby was actually glad right now that Peter did shackle them together since the last time he made them do a buddy hike Shelby has cut the ties and it ended with her getting blamed for pushing Juliette off a bridge into the river. "If I let you fall, I fall and I don't want to get stabbed by one of your pointy bones." Shelby was trying to pull Juliette out but in all fairness even eighty pounds was heavy when it was all on someone's ankle pulling them down.

"Do you think Sophie will be catching up to her anytime soon?"

"Well considering you got us lost I doubt it."

"You lost the map!"

"Well all you know how to do is cross a fucking river without a bridge!"

"All you know how to do is how to have sex for money and do drugs!"

Shelby didn't care if it ended up with her halfway in the hole she wanted to scare Juliette so she let go for a bit and she went down fast but she dug her nails back in to the ground stopping her from falling more.

"You said you wouldn't let go!"

"Well I changed my mind!" Shelby was lying down now waiting for something to happen.

"If I fall you fall too!" Juliette reminded her.

"Don't really care at this point Princess."

Hours had passed by, or what seemed like hours it was hard to tell and Shelby's arms were getting tired. They had tried calling for help but hanging upside down by her ankle was starting to make Juliette woozy so Shelby told her to shut up then and try to keep her head up.

"Jesus Christ if you pass out on me Princess I swear to God I will kill you. Dead weight is so much heavier than living weight. If you drag me down I will kill you." Shelby was expecting to hear back from Juliette but she was quite lately not even the sound of her trying to catch her breath. "Sophie! Sophie! For fuck's sake you are terrible are keeping your eye on people! I am not being in the paper as another dead student at this fucking mountain! He is not going to be an attributing factor as to how I die!" Shelby trying moving her leg to get a response from Juliette but got none. "I am not taking the blame if she's dead! You are not blaming me again for her being a fucking idiot! She fell off the cliff the first time! I didn't push her!"

Shelby's arms were getting tired at this point and Juliette was feeling heavier and heavier by the moment. She had given up on trying to pull Juliette back up and was just focusing on keeping herself out. "Jules if we live through this we need to discuss you're habit of finding sinkholes."

"Shelby! Juliette!" Sophie's voice was calling out to them.

"Sophie! We're here! Juliette fell in another fucking hole! I think she passed out! It's not hard to feel the extra pounds she put on!"

"Shelby just relax okay." Sophie was in view now and she used the walkie to tell Peter that she found them. "Did you push her in the hole?"

"No, she has a natural talent for falling in holes, probably found another dead body this time." Shelby watched as Sophie looked into the hole trying to see if she could reach Juliette.

"She's out cold. We need to get her up now. I'll grab the chain you try and move back okay?" Sophie told Shelby who nodded. "Alright pull!" Sophie started pulling on the chain while Shelby moved and within seconds she was pulling Juliette up and laying her on the ground trying to get her to come back too.

"Are you sure you didn't push her in?"

"No I didn't push her in! I'm not stupid I would've fallen down with her." She rolled her eyes watching Sophie try to wake up Juliette. "You need to slap her."

"That doesn't always work."

"I'll do it."

"No Shelby."

"She might have brain damage! We need to wake her up!"

"Slapping her might cause brain damage!" Sophie was shaking her and Shelby just pushed her aside back handing Juliette a few moment later she opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You almost killed us both Princess way to go. Sophie how about breaking up the chain gang?"

"Yeah sorry." She was not going to get into it with Shelby right now, she would leave that for Peter.

…

That night Shelby was getting changed for bed when Juliette was staring at her from the other side from the bed.

"We could've died…" Juliette sounded so small it made Shelby's heart break.

"You almost did. We couldn't get you to wake up for a while there. You really scared me." Shelby finished pulling her tank top down before going over to Juliette and kneeling in front of her. "Everything's fine baby. We're fine. Kat is gone on that overnight hike with the other seniors and Daisy doesn't care, come on, sleep in my bed with me. It'll make it easier for you to fall asleep. It always does."

Juliette just smiled at the blonde and nodded. "Okay. You always make everything better."

"Too bad the buddy hike didn't go as planned."

"The last one didn't go that well either, maybe we just shouldn't try to take advantage of alone time together."

"Why don't you look where you're going first?"

"If you were three steps ahead of me you would've ended up in that hole."

"And we both would've died because I would've taken you with me." Shelby kissed Juliette's forehead before pulling her up and over to her bed. "Now go to sleep. Peter said we can have tomorrow to deal with what happened yesterday so we can sleep in and spend all day in bed just relaxing." Shelby laid down behind Juliette wrapping her arm around Juliette's waist placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Juliette relaxed in Shelby's arms. "You would've found a way to get me out if you had to."

"Of course I would've, just like when you fell in the river, I was literally just about to jump in when Hannah beat me to it."


End file.
